Two Roads Diverged
by alannab
Summary: After years of pressuring Danny to keep up with his work Lancer finally takes matters into his own hands, spending his nights tutoring the teen. In these short nightly encounters, Lancer learns more about Danny than he could have anticipated.
1. Progress

Hey everybody, it's been a really long time since I've last written. I was recently confronted by a friend of mine about my secret obsession with Fanfiction and it sparked me to start a new story. I think, now that I am a lot older than I was when I first started writing, that my stories will be more developed and more enjoyable to read. I hope to hear from some of my old reviewers, and possibly get some help developing future chapters to this story.

In the past I have written mostly about Danny and Sam, or teen angst. I am going to try something new with this story. I was always interested in the friendship between Mr. Lancer and Danny, and I haven't seen many stories developing their friendship on this site. I thought it would be an interesting project.

Title: Two Roads Diverged

Synopsis: After years of pressuring Danny to keep up with his work Lancer finally takes matters into his own hands, spending his nights tutoring the teen. In these short nightly encounters, Lancer learns more about Danny than he could have anticipated.

* * *

><p>It was a dreary day in Amity rain pattered softly against the window frame as I sipped my Earl Grey tea. Pressing my hands against the warm glass, I breathed in and exhaled the rough day. I sat comfortably on my favorite chair, pressing my back against the soft cushion. Peering over at the large, round clock that hung stagnant on the wall.<p>

It was 4:30 P.M

I placed my tea on my desk, adjusting a few papers here and there as I pulled out my glasses. I stood up, stretching my stiff back and arms. I stood for a second, holding my glasses in my right hand as I stared at the teen before me.

A young, handsome man of about seventeen or eighteen. His jet black hair falling over his face as he worked diligently on an extra credit paper I had assigned. His white hands swiftly moved over the page, his cursive writing neat and clean.

Noticing my stare, his weak blue eyes turned up to me. I could see such pain in his eyes, such loss. What had happened to this child in the three years I had known him?

Now a senior, Daniel had grown into himself.

Although he was still lanky and awkward, he was built, tall, and mature looking. He no longer could be seen with his usual crowd, Tucker had long since moved away from Amity Park and was already accepted to some of the most prominent Engineering Universities. This change severely affected the teen, I noted it most in his absences and increasing lack of motivation to do work.

Samantha too had found other interests than Danny. They dated for a short period, I knew this only because it was the topic of discussion in every room, and I could hear tiny whispers from several students about how they had finally realized their feelings. The same could be said when the two broke up. I saw extreme devastation in Danny, I saw him slip deeper into depression and fall deeper into himself. Samantha since was sent to an all girls boarding school by her parents. At this point, Daniel was lost and alone.

And I could see that.

And I could understand why

I felt sympathy for him. He has always struggled with school and these added burdens didn't help him. This is why I decided to take matters into my own hands and help him, in more ways then one. My original intentions were to just tutor Danny, but I also wanted to be there for him, hoping maybe one day he would just talk to me. I wanted to be someone he trusted, and someone he could confide in. Although this is strictly not a teacher's job, I had a soft spot for this teen. I always had.

A soft voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny said inquisitively, looking up at me with a confused glance.

I shook my head and gripped my glasses, placing them onto my face.

"Yes, Daniel?" I said, now leaning down over Daniel's paper.

"I've finished" He stated, leaning back into his chair and placing his pencil down.

I glanced over a few sentences and was happy with what I saw. His sentences were strongly developed and his arguments were valid and informative.

I stood straight and smiled down at him.

"Very good work Daniel, I will give it back to you tomorrow during our afternoon study" I said scooping up the pages and walking back over to my desk, tucking them tidily into my 'To Do' folder. I drank the last bit of my tea, and tucked the glass into my bag. I gathered up my books and placed my glasses carefully back into their case. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my umbrella.

Danny was packing up his things too, slowly he jammed his notebook into his bag and slipped his pencil into his pocket. I noted that he didn't have a jacket.

We walked in silence towards the exit, when we stepped outside the rain was washing over the streets and the sky was dark and bleak, showing no sign of light any time soon.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then" Danny said, beginning to step into the rain in just a short sleeve shirt.

"Daniel wait, would you like a ride? It's terrible out and I know you live just about a mile away it would cause me no trouble"

"No it's fine" Danny said turning, and flashing me a small, but significant smile. Something I had not seen from him a very long time. "I like the rain, sir"

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't want to pressure him too much.

I began jogging to my car, holding my briefcase over my head.

"Oh and Mr. Lancer!" I heard Danny yell, stopping me just as I reached my car.

I turned to face him, he was drenched, his hair sticking to his face.

"Thank you" He said, smiling once again and turning back to walk home.

"Your welcome!" I yelled to his back, he waved.

I turned back to my car and fumbled for my keys in my pocket and once opened I slid into the seat.

I turned on the radio, and I smiled to myself. I shifted the car into drive and began my decent home, knowing that being a teacher, although sometimes is anything but fun, but is worth it in the end once you see how you can affect someone in such a positive way.

That night I went to bed satisfied teacher for the first time in three years 

* * *

><p>So here is the first chapter, I plan on this being a very long Fanfic, or at least 15 chapters. I am aiming for at least 5-10 reviews on each chapter, and if I don't get positive feedback, this story is going to be dropped. Thanks for reading, please review<p>

Alanna


	2. Developing

Two Roads Diverged  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> After years of pressuring Danny to keep up with his work Lancer finally takes matters into his own hands, spending his nights tutoring the teen. In these short nightly encounters, Lancer learns more about Danny than he could have anticipated.

Authors Note:

Hey again! Thank you all so much for the comments, I have read them all and I have taken all of your feedback into consideration. I understand the first chapter was a little slow and a little boring, but I promise it should be exciting, or at least I think so, from here on. I apologize if you don't like how I have perceived Danny in this story. I honestly didn't want to include Sam and Tucker because I wanted Danny to be completely exposed and new. I wanted to give him so new characteristics as well, but most are due to the extreme change in his life. I thought it would be a cool idea so we will see where we go from here.

So here is Chapter 2; Understanding  
>It's a little longer. Tell me what you think!<p>

* * *

><p><em> Danny's POV<em>

The night hung heavy over me. I didn't mind the rain that was beating against my shoulders, or the sharp cold that was nagging my body. I didn't want to go home, not yet. I wandered off into the local park, heading towards the benches that were protected by an awning. I sat down on the cold wood and watched as the rain fell in sheets before me. I felt each drop drip off of me.

I sat shivering.

I pulled out my pack of smokes and lit one up. I inhaled the harsh taste and let it slide down my throat. I closed my eyes and exhaled, releasing the pressure of the day.

Thinking back to when I was fourteen I could never imagine myself to be where I am right now. I wouldn't say that what has happened to me has made me extremely miserable rather it has changed me, made me more aware that life is cruel, and cannot remain the same.

I have lost everything, and that has made me appreciate the little things more, it's made me more aware of myself.

All you need is yourself.

Right?

I ran my fingers through my hair as I inhaled another drag.

I could tell that Mr. Lancer noticed the difference in me. Others refused to see the change, like my parents.

They only difference they acknowledged was the fact that Sam and Tucker weren't around, they nodded their disappearances as 'normal' because friends 'come and go'.

I guess they had a point, but it's different when your the one watching as the friends just go, and no new ones come...

Mr. Lancer has caught me a couple of times smoking cigarettes, or skipping class.

He's caught me crying a couple of times after school when no one else is around.

He's watched me fall into this slump of mine, watched as my school work became worse and worse, and saw that I was beginning to not care.

He is the only person who has taken action to benefit me in the past two years.

He is the person that saved me from throwing my life away completely.

I took the last hit of my cigarette, i threw it into the distance and watched as the rain caught it.

I stood up in the dim lighting of the park, refusing to transform I walked the rest of the way home, allowing the rain wash over me.

"How was your day, Danny?" My mother inquired as I fell into a seat at the dinner table. She placed a warm, steaming plate in front of me. I poked promptly at the food that I once found so enticing, and faked a smile.

"Alright" I said, keeping my eyes focused on moving the peas over and under the mashed potatoes. A silence gathered upon us, and soon my father joined. The silence was dense, and awkward.

I didn't take my eyes of my plate.

Suddenly, a pair of fists pounded at the table, shaking my plate and knocking my fork out of my hand. I looked up, startled, into the fuming eyes of my mother who was now standing over the table.

"I have had enough of this" She said bitterly, removing her goggles and hood. Her eyes did not leave mine, I swallowed hard and opened my mouth as if to say something in retort, but nothing came out.

"I am sick of this attitude of yours, this moping, this transfixed daze your always in" she continued.

"I found this in your trashcan" She said as she reached into the kitchen draw, pulling out an empty pack of cigarettes.

"And your grades from last semester came in" She proceeded, pulling too out of the draw a paper lined with three D's and one F.

"Your are almost eighteen Daniel, you are supposed to be applying for colleges and joining sports teams and having fun. This is not what I wanted from you, this is not the life I saw for you. I am extremely disappointed in you. Your friends have moved on Danny and so should you." She finished, her breaths heavy and her face flushed with anger.

I sat still, my head was reeling, my thoughts were jumbled and fast. I was trying desperately to come up with a response, but I couldn' was no excuse. I let my eyes fall back to the white, ceramic plate. I felt nauseous, and lightheaded.

"I am afraid if this behavior continues, I am going to have to ask you to find another place to live. I will not supply a home for you if you do not get into college. Your are to improve your grades, your attitude, and ditch this bad habit. If you do not do so, you will find a job, and an apartment. You need to grow up Daniel."

My eyes darted back to hers, her eyes were filled with tears, her hands moved up to her face, and she covered her mouth. She turned her gaze up to my dad. I quickly found his and he looked at me somberly, he nodded his head in agreement to what mom had just said.

I stood up quickly, seething with anger I clutched my dinner plate and threw it at the wall behind my parents. Mom let out a quick gasp, and then buried herself in Dad's chest. Her silent tears turned into retched sobs.

My eyes began to burn, and fill with hot tears.

My breaths were short and labored.

"You didn't even bother to ask what has happened to me in the last three years. You didn't care enough to see me changing, to see me falling into this depression. You weren't there to catch me when I fell. You weren't there for me when I could have been saved"

I turned away from them and stumbled over myself, I staggered up the stairs and fell into my bed, my face falling flat onto the soft pillow.

I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hours must have past before my ears awake to the sound of my door creeping open.

I kept my eyes shut tight, and remained my breathing at a slow even pace.

Soft footsteps crept towards me, and soon a cool smooth breathing filled my ears. I felt warm lips lightly touch my cheeks, and soft fingers run slowly along the frame of my face.

I kept still.

"I love you Danny" my mom whispered, her soft and soothing voice echoed through me as I fell back into an uneasy sleep.

**_(Lancer's POV)_**

The following morning, I dressed and arrived at work promptly at 7:30. The halls were buzzing with last nights gossip, and students were dozily unpacking their bags and preparing for the day. I noted, near the cafeteria on my way to my classroom, that an unusually large group had gathered, murmuring and giggling at something that was happening.

Large groups of teenagers never struck me as a 'good sign.'

"Move along, coming through, get to class!" I yelled over the murmurs, holding my bag over my head. The crowd began to disperse but the two culprits who were in charge of the gathering were then exposed.

Dash Baxter, quarterback of the football team, had young Daniel Fenton Pinned to the ground. Daniel sported a large black and blue on his eye and his fists were bloody. His hand was pushing hard on the large boy who was toppling him. Dash too sported a few bruises and scratches, which I was quite surprised about. I shook myself from my thoughts, and separated the boys.

"OFF! OFF! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT" I said dragging Danny to his feet once Dash had clambered to his own.

"Detention, both of you"

Dash scoffed and slipped off into his crowd, they cheered him on and gave him high fives as they wandered off to class.

"Daniel, I wasn't expecting this behavior from you" I said solemnly as I watched him wipe of his blood on his shirt.

"So you're saying I shouldn't stand up for myself?" He retorted back sourly. Again, not expecting such a snark remark I raised my eyebrows and frowned.

"What I am saying is that violence is never the answer"

"Well, what I'm saying is that violence is sometimes the only answer" He replied, keeping his eyes downcast.

"I have never seen this behavior from you, did something happen Danny? You know I am here if you need any type of help or just someone to talk to, you know that" I said trying to catch his glance.

He grabbed his bag and waved me off, heading towards class.

Maybe all this time I was delusional, maybe I wasn't helping Danny at all...

The day flew by in a blur. I couldn't wait to go home for the weekend and relax at home with a good book, and a tall cup of tea. But I knew I had one more task before the luxurious weekend began, and that was to entertain Daniel and Dash in detention for the next two hours. I had a couple of things planned, mostly involving cleaning up the classroom and grading some of my freshman student's works. I was hoping that these tedious tasks would take up most of the time. Primarily, I wanted Dash and Danny to sort things out and talk to me as to why such brutality was necessary.

Dash entered first, he waved off his peers and took a seat in the front row, smiling over at me and nodding. Danny walking in a few minutes later, practically dragging his feet. He fell into a chair and closed his eyes, holding his head in his hands. His eye still looked severely swollen.

"So" I began, two sets of eyes immediately jumped to meet mine. "Dash, Daniel. I would like to know how this brawl began"

"It was him sir!" Dash jumped in quickly, "He is always starting a fight with me!"

Danny sat unfazed by these accusations.

"Is this true, Daniel?" I prompted.

"No." He mumbled keeping his eyes directly on me.

"He's lying!" Dash started again. "He just wants to get me in trouble. He is always the one that comes to me and taunts me, sir!"

I rubbed my temples.

"As I recall, you are both nearly adults and you both are far too old for this misbehavior and-"

"It wasn't my fault" Danny said, now standing. His eyes were sharp, and his hands pressed down hard against his desk. "I don't know why you even bother having these 'meetings' or even send me to detention with him. It's always his fault. Why would I wasted my time taunting a football player who is twice my size" Danny said through clenched teeth.

I sighed, this behavior, from Daniel at least was completely puzzling. From Dash, I expected it. I did the only thing I could think of in order to gain a proper perspective on this situation.

"Dash, you are excused, you will continue your detention on Monday" I said, keeping my eyes on Danny.

"As for you, we need to talk."

Dash quickly gathered his things and flashed me a smile. He left without another word.

"This is so unfair" Danny shouted back at me.

"Keep your voice down, or it's detention for the next week." I said back calmly.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he descended back into his seat.

"Something happened to you last night Danny, I can tell." I began slowly. "Was it something that happened at home? Or did you hear from old friends..."

"It's none of your business" He replied stiffly.

"Well it has become my business because you are bringing your problems with you to school" I replied back smartly.

He sat still, thinking.

"I don't understand why your so reserved, wouldn't you feel better getting some things off your chest?"

His eyes flashed to meet mine, and I swore for a moment I saw a hint of green. I shook it off, pinning it on a long and stressful day.

"Please Danny, all I wanna do is help" I said in a relaxed tone.

He sighed, a very long and deep sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders.

"Nobody understands" He whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Nobody can understand what you're feeling Danny, that's a fact but it doesn't mean that I can't try to understand" I replied, hoping for a breakthrough. He kept quiet, his breathing was slow and steady.

His eyes slowly opened, he avoided my glance and opened his mouth as if to begin, but closed it suddenly shaking his head.

"What is it Danny?" I said leaning forward.

He licked his lips and uncrossed his arms. He began fidgeting with his hands.

"I have a lot of burdens" He began, quietly. His original, hostile tone completely lost. What I saw and heard now was the Daniel I had always remembered. But what did he mean by burdens? How many burdens could a seventeen year old possibly posses? What kind of burdens were they?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral.

He ran his fingers through his hair and drummed his other hand's fingers along the face of the desk.

"You wouldn't-" He began, but I interrupted quickly.

"Understand I know, but I want to try" I said eagerly.

"Well" He started, now keeping his hands still.

I could tell he was trying very hard to think of what to say, I could see his mind working quickly, carefully selecting just the right words to say.

"There is...a lot of pressure...on me...to do certain things." He said. "And not just school, but other stuff too, you know?"

At this point, I was still confused.

"Who is pressuring you to do these certain things?" I inquired.

He leaned back and exhaled.

"Never mind just forget it"

I watched carefully as his body language showed signs of reserve again. I was so close to getting an answer from his, so close to helping...

"Danny I-" And just as I was about to spew out another plea to continue,

But the lights flickered off, and I was left in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I may or may not rewrite this chapter. It will be based on what you guys think and feel. If your liking it so far, I'll keep up and keep going. The next chapter isn't going to be what you think. I don't plan on revealing Danny's secret for awhile, because then the story will be really short. So yeah! There you go!I'll update next week, or this weekend if I can.<p>

Can't wait to hear back from you guys! 


	3. Revelations & Trouble

**Title:** Two Roads Diverged

**Synopsis:** After years of pressuring Danny to keep up with his work Lancer finally takes matters into his own hands, spending his nights tutoring the teen. In these short nightly encounters, Lancer learns more about Danny than he could have anticipated.

Well hello again.

So I updated on 2/29/12 and its literally been three days since then, but I was so tempted to update because I know this chapter is going to satisfy what you guys have been craving for. After I updated chapter two, I got really excited and wrote out the next few chapters. I will most likely edit them once I read over your reviews, because you guys gave me some great ideas. But I will try to tame my temptations to update more frequently as to keep you guys wanting more. So it will most likely be weekly after this.

Giving a little love to my reviewers from chapters one & two;

**Love with all the feathers:** Thanks (: you were my first reviewer so extra love for you! And to respond to your review of chapter two, I tried to keep Danny reserved, but not to the point were I would spend multiple chapters droning on about how Danny refuses to tell. Stories like that are drab, and you just want Danny to spit something out. So I'm working a little fast, but not so much as to make the story rushed, I hope you see that in this chapter. I am definitly keeping Danny intact, I realized the way I developed Danny in this story was kind of hertless, and I could have either pushed him into a very dark place, or wedged him into a light depression, which you will see in this chapter. And thanks for the idea about Lancer ahhh! It was crazy after I read your review I was like freaking out because I was in a slight writers block but then your idea made me think of this great character development idea for Lancer (: (: You will see Danny being regular old Danny in this chapter! And yes, it is possible to smoke in the rain so long as you are standing under something or using your hand to cover it from the rain (experience) hehe wasn't really and important detail but I'm glad you are observant! Thanks again for the review!

**The Cinderninja**

**History101**

**Jeanette9a**

**Emmyrad:** I love that poem too too much (:

**xBlue-Rosex:** I am terrible with grammar, and thanks for the advice, I'm just writing this now for fun now (:

**You know who:** tehe the secret will be revealed in a couple of chapters or so, so no worries.

**MsFrizzle:** Yes, I felt it was beneficial to not have Tucker and Sam in Danny's life is this story because there would be so much extra details to worry about, and so many extra unnecessary scenes. It also adds to Danny's need for a help and his vulnerability hence it makes it easier to develop a real relationship between Lancer and Danny. Well at least that's what I went by. And as for your second review, I'm sorry if you feel like it's out of character for Danny to be slightly more grown up. I included the cigarette bit just to add to the fact that Danny has turned to other things in order to aid him in his recovery from his rough past. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, things get slightly 'more normal' or in other words, follow the TV show more closely.

**D for Danielle**

**Fluehatraya**

**ChopSuzi:** Why yes, yes it does. and LMFAO GANGBANGER i was thinking as I was writing that Lancer probs thought Danny was doing hard drugs, but I avoided that for obvious reasons hahah.

**Annabel99:** Tehe spellcheck is so not helpful sometimes.

**BoxesofBoxes:** Thanks for the feedback, cliffhangers are coming!

**Aka-sama**

**DizzlyPuzzled**

**Oak Leaf Ninja**

**2288smile**

**Foreverhalfa**

**Call me Mad**

You are all lovely and amazing and here is Chapter 3!

_Revelations & Trouble _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Danny's POV<em>**

I was beginning to feel slightly better, knowing that Lancer cared enough to be persistent in asking me what was wrong. In a way, I felt that Lancer deserved to know why I acted the way I did, he deserved to have the answers he so desired. After all these years, he has tried so hard to get through to me, to help me and to push me to be better and happier. Maybe it would be better for us both to know.

"Who is pressuring you to do these certain things?" Lancer pushed further.

My mind stumbled over several situations, what would happen if I told him about my powers? Would he tell my parents? Would he think I'm crazy? Would he hand me over to the government? Maybe it would be better for him to just never know, for me to just hold the burden and keep people out of my business...

"Never mind just forget it" I said leaning back into my chair, exhaling.

Lancer never knowing would be better in the long run.

"Danny I-" He began, until the lights flickered off. Instantly I knew the cause. Most likely, somewhere in the school, a ghost was making trouble. I rolled my eyes in the darkness and stood up cautiously. My powers gave me the ability to see in the dark perfectly, and at times like this I was thankful for these powers, which was a very rare feeling these days. I quietly walking over to Lancer's desk, watching his body stiffen and his hands grasp the arms of his chairs tightly. His eyes widened in fear, his breathing appeared to have stopped.

"Mr. Lancer" I whispered, kneeling at his side.

"Daniel, yes I am right here" He whispered back, turning blindly in my direction.

"Do you have a flashlight somewhere in the classroom?" I asked, keeping my voice low and calm.

He sat for a moment, thinking.

"Yes, I believe there is one in the back cabinet, top shelf. But I don't know how we are going to get back there without hitting ourselves on all the desks, plus there is a lock..." He whispered, his eyes darting back and forth, trying desperately to see.

"What's the code?" I asked, now standing.

"Five-Twelve-Eleven-Two. But Daniel, be carful" He said, fretfully.

I walked slowly towards the cabinet, pretending to hit a few desks on the way, only to hear Lancer whisper loudly "Are you okay?".

I reached the back cabinet and plugged in the code. The cabinet unlocked with a click. Again I pretended I couldn't see by dropping random items and making an unnecessary amount of noise.

I located the flashlight a few moments later and turned the light on.

Lancers eyes grew wide at the light, and then fell back into a normal size.

"Thank heavens!" He said standing and stretching. "Should we go investigate?" He prompted, staring at me inquisitively.

"What if its a ghost?" I asked quickly. "We should just stay here." I tried to persuade Lancer to remain here, to avoid any slip ups of the ghostly kind.

"Your parents are ghost hunters, Daniel, there is nothing to be afraid of" Mr. Lancer said with a smile.

"Or we could talk" I said slightly louder, as Lancer was almost at the door.

He stopped short and turned towards me. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and cross his arms across his chest.

"Or we could talk." He repeated, walking back to his desk. "We will only remain in the classroom so long as you actually talk to me Daniel, genuinely and truthfully. The minute I figure out that you are lying or going off on a random tangent, we are leaving." Lancer said in a strong and assertive tone.

I furrowed my brows and bit my bottom lip. If we left, there was the chance of Lancer discovering my powers, but if we remained and talked there was also a chance he could figure it out, but hopefully by the time he even gets close the ghost would be gone...

"Do we have a deal?" Lancer added. I looked up, shaking off my thoughts. His face held a smirk.

"I guess so" I murmured as I fell back into my seat. This was turning out to be a really bad day.

"So Daniel, just to make sure, this behavior and your fatigue and failing grades are not from drugs correct?" Lancer began.

I quickly sat up in my seat and stared at Lancer with wide eyes

"No, no, no sir, no I can assure you that" I stumbled my words out quickly and hopefully by my tone, Lancer believed me.

"Good, good" Lancer said smiling, fumbling with a pen that was on his desk. I could tell he was trying hard to come up with the questions he had been so desperately trying to ask me for the past three years. I could see his eyes focus, as he carefully practiced every word he was going to say...

"Daniel..." He began again. "You are seventeen years old, what types of burdens and responsibilities do you have other than getting good grades and getting into college?" He asked, slightly exasperated.

I knew this question was going to be the first Lancer would ask, and I honestly didn't know how to answer it truthfully.

"It's really hard to explain Mr. Lancer, I shouldn't have even mentioned it, it's just me being overdramatic" I replied, adding a nervous laugh, whilst rubbing the back of my neck.

Lancer sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"How hard could it be to explain, Daniel? Just use words for once just talk to me" He said, eyeing me sympathetically. I could tell he was tired, and aging. He looked worn, and overworked. At this point, I again began to feel sorry for keeping my secret from Lancer, but why should he be burdened with the weight I have been carrying around for the past three years?

"My life is just more complicated than it seems" I said lightly, toying with the flashlight, watching my shadow grow and disperse. "You know that a lot has happened to me in the past few years. I've lost a lot and kind of gained this whole new perspective on myself and my life. I can't put into words why I have become the person I am, all I can say that has happened to me is that I've changed. And I can't help that I've changed because my life changed before I was ready" The words flooded out of me, as if they have always longed to have been said. I knew that Lancer wouldn't catch the whole 'changed' aspect in the sense of me changing physically, but I feel like it was a sufficient answer, and it semi satisfied what he has been digging for. I kept my hands still, placing the flashlight upright so the light reflected around the room evenly. I looked up to meet Lancer's eyes, they looked extremely empathetic. We sat in the silence for a few moments. I could tell he was running over what I had said over and over again in his head.

"But who have you become Danny? I see the change in your schoolwork and I want to help you improve I want to see you graduate. But how have you changed? What has happened to you that has created these burdens and responsibilities and pressures? I know losing your friends is very difficult, everyone has been through that, but that shouldn't have created such burdens" He replied back slowly, eyeing me with careful consideration. "I keep pressing to know because no matter how much you tell me it appears that we never approach the true issues"

I smiled to myself. Who knew Lancer could be so analytical? Who knew Lancer saw so much in me that even my parents failed to see.

We sat again in silence, though it wasn't awkward. I thought hard about what to say, running over what to say. After a few minutes, an idea sparked inside of me.

"Mr. Lancer" I began, standing up. I began walking towards our classes small book collection that resided under the window. It was pitch black outside. "Do we have any of Frost's poems in this library?" I inquired, wavering my eyes over some titles.

Lancer, slightly surprised, stood up and approached me.

"You know the deal Danny, no tangents or we live."

"No, no this is relevant" I said, still scanning some of the books titles.

Lancer joined my search, and soon pulled out a small, hard covered burgundy colored book entitled

_Modernism 1910-1945_

"This should hold some of his works" He said, handing me the small book. I quickly returned to my desk, and Lancer to his. I glanced up and saw him stare, confused, waiting for me to speak.

I flashed through the table of contents, and saw Frost's name, Page 134. I flipped to the page and saw the poem. The poem that explained so much about who I was and my life.

I stood up, clearing my throat, holding the book tightly in my hands.

Lancer sat up straight, staring now intensely at me.

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveller, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that, the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no feet had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -_

_I took the one less travelled by,_

_And that has made all the difference"_

"Danny, I'm sorry, I just don't understand..."

"You will" I interrupted. I walked over and handed the book to him. "I want you to interpret this poem."

"Daniel, I am an English teacher I have been interpreting this poem for over fifteen years" He began, laughing heartily at me.

"Please, sir, it's important" I said staring down at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head. He pulled out his bag and carefully found his glasses and placed them on. He grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

I took my seat, and fell into a fixed trance...was I ready for someone to enter in on my secret world?

About a half an hour passed, I was half dozing, slumped over in my seat.

"Alright" Lancer said suddenly. I jumped in my seat and sat up. Staring at Lancer waiting for a response.

"So, in short, the narrator has chosen to travel the road less traveled, although he in the end regrets his decision. He desires to go back and travel through the worn path one day, but fails. He never makes it back to the fork in the road and thus regrets his decision overall. But, we as the readers will never know what the narrator would have felt if he had originally chosen the worn road instead of the road less traveled. Thus, overall, the narrator wishes he could have chosen both but he could not."

"Yes.." I began. "But I always saw something more. The narrator is conflicted. He is gifted with both paths and it is his destiny to chose one and not the other. The one he choses will forever change the rest of his life, and the burden of knowing the fact that he could have chosen the other path haunts him, for the narrator will never know what life would have been like if he chose the other path. But he always has the option to go back, but he can't find the time, but this choice will forever haunt him. Which path should he have chosen? What would have happened to him if he found the time to travel both, what if he found a balance, and found peace in himself between the paths? What then would have happened?" I sputtered out. Lancer looked baffled and confused. He quickly took off his glasses and stared at me with an open mouth.

"Mr. Fenton...Since when have you been interpreting poetry?" He said, exasperated.

I blushed, "Well I don't usually, but this poem, this poem, is everything Mr. Lancer. It is literally everything" I said, shaking my head and running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Are you implying that you are the narrator?" Lancer said, raising his eyebrows

"And that you are conflicted by some choice..."

"Not 'a choice,' Mr. Lancer, it was never a choice for me. I was forced down one of the roads" I interrupted.

"So you were forced into a life you didn't wish to lead, leaving you burdened and pressured to take on certain responsibilities...and you don't have the choice to travel the other road because the primary route was forced upon you...?" He added.

"Exactly" I said, finally relaxing my tense shoulders.

He sat, puzzled, trying to piece everything together.

"Daniel. I want you to know something about myself, before we continue. I understand this must very hard for you, being forced upon a path you didn't chose. But I too have been forced down a path" He started, focusing his eyes on a faraway place.

"I have always desired to raise a child, to watch him or her grow and prosper. To watch my child develop into something greater than myself. To become a writer, to become a doctor, a journalist, a CEO, anything. I have always wanted to fall in love and be apart of someones life. To feel the connection to another person. I never had that opportunity. Or at least I believed I never had. All my life I have been forced down this straight path of solidarity. I have always been shy, and reserved. I have always watched other people become what they have dreamed. I have always wanted to write a great piece of fiction and see it published, to see my name in magazines and be known and loved by others. But I never had the chance, I don't believe I was ever good enough. Watching you Danny, struggle to find yourself and struggling down the long path I have taken myself is very hard for me. This is why I feel it has been my job to educate you, to make you communicate, to make you feel like you are somebody because you are. I want you to have the opportunities I have never had. I want you to grow up and be who you want to be. You are so young, and watching you slip down this slippery slope is very taunting to me. I urge you to talk, I want you to know I will always be here to listen, as more than a teacher but as a friend. I have watched you grow, watched you prosper and have watched you fall. And Danny, it is very important for me to express this to you now. I want you to know no matter what you tell me, no matter what it is, I will try my best to help and try my best to listen and understand"

In the dim lighting I saw a glistening tear on the edge of his eyes. My heart clenched, and my throat grew dry.

"Mr. Lancer" I stuttered out. He smiled warmly at me, wiping the edge of his eye. "I-I never knew" I whispered. I was stunned that someone could hold such compassion towards me, to be so worried and compassionate. My parents were always too busy with work, my sister was always an option but I didn't feel comfortable talking to her. But seeing Lancer, the man I had practically grown up with, break down in front of me, just made me feel...so wanted.

"I don't know what to say" I said, with a slight chuckle. "I'm so sorry, and I-Well thank you" I said fumbling over my words. "No one has ever, no one has" I began

He waved his hand and shook his head. "You don't have to reply."

I smiled warily, I was literally mentally exhausted from the amount of feelings and emotions that Lancer just poured onto me.

I cleared my throat, bracing myself for the moment to come.

"Mr. Lancer, I-" Just then a crash could be heard in the hall.

Our eyes jumped to the door, and then to each other.

"We should just stay here!" I whispered frantically, "And keep quiet and turn of the lights" I stammered reaching for the flashlight. Mr. Lancer approached, grabbing the flashlight from my shaking hands.

"We can continue this discussion after we investigate what that noise was" Lancer interjected.

"But it's probably a ghost we should phone somebody! Or try to climb out the window! Besides we had a deal sir, I kept talking so we stay here" I said, my eyes flashing from the door to Lancer, praying that he would give in and stay here.

"Don't be so frightened, we will only leave for a moment" He said, approaching the door. He turned the handle, and the door creaked open to utter and complete darkness. Mr. Lancer flashed the light around the dead hallways, searching for the source, I reluctantly followed as we began walking towards the gymnasium.

A low, aggressive growl erupted from behind us, we both turned frantically, Lancer was waving the flashlight around frantically.

"It's probably nothin..." He began, but a bright, blinding light overcame us. I stammer backwards, instinctively guarding my eyes with my hands. When the light disappeared, my eyes blinked rapidly to gain back my sight. Lancer had dropped the flashlight and we were back in utter darkness. I moved swiftly towards him, his large figure stumbling around the floor desperately searching for the flashlight. I grabbed his arm firmly, asserting myself.

"Come on Mr. Lancer, get up we have to move" I said quickly, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going Daniel?" He whispered, now breathing heavily due to the fact that we were sprinting.

"The exit" I said, while navigating quickly through the school. Together we slammed into the double doors, expecting them too open with ease. To our surprise they were locked.

"Locked?" Lancer said, pushing harder. "Impossible! They don't lock these doors until they ensure everyone has left!" He said, continuing to frantically push and pull the doors.

"Forget it Mr. Lancer, lets go" I said grabbing his arms. I had an idea, that would ensure Lancer's safety, but I wasn't so sure about the status of my secret...

* * *

><p>If that isn't a cliffhanger I don't know what is! Now you guys have to wait a wee longer for the next chapter, but I really hope you guys liked it (:<p>

Until next week,

Alanna


	4. Author's Note, Hello it's been two years

Hello all you beautiful people.

I know the last thing you were expecting was for me to update this story. I am sorry to disappoint those who have been waiting _two years_ for me to continue with just an author's note. I feel like I need to tell you all that I am deeply sorry for the unexpected hiatus.

I have recently graduated college, and I have a lot more time on my hands. I plan on starting this story back up, and really devoting myself to it. To all of those that have reviewed, followed, and gave added this story to their list of favorites I thank you so very much. Each of you mean the world to me, and again I am sorry. If anybody is interested in helping me with this story, or would like to help me stay on top of updating please message me. My email is . I would love to hear from all of you, and I promise within the next few weeks this story will be up and running again.

I love you all,

Alanna.


End file.
